


The Big Ask

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: The missing scenes in which Jughead asked Betty to homecoming





	The Big Ask

“A…a what?”

“A promposal!” Kevin clapped his hands together in excitement, “Or, a homecoming-proposal, I guess.”

“No way.” Jughead shook his head in disbelief, “Betty wouldn’t want that. Besides, we’re dating - doesn’t that mean we’re automatically going together?”

Archie laughed, “Dude, you’re an idiot. Girls are suckers for this crap. You have to do it.”

“Seriously Jughead,” Kevin said, “Dating her is no excuse for a lackluster ask. And not asking her at all? That’s playing with fire.”

Jughead furrowed his brows. He hadn’t actually thought to ask Betty to the dance. I mean, he’d been helping her prepare all week. Wasn’t it basically unspoken? Besides, the cheesy, over-the-top asks Kevin was now scrolling through on Pinterest seemed way too much for Betty. Betty liked the simple things. And Jughead liked that about her.

“I don’t know guys…” Jughead started.

“Jughead. Listen to me. You have to do something epic. I mean, you and Betty are like the ‘it’ couple!” Kevin proclaimed, “It would be a tragedy of epic proportions if you failed to impress.”

Jughead sighed, giving in to his friends’ persistence. “Okay. But I’m going to need your help.”

\-----

Jughead stood, slack-jawed at the sight before him. Kevin stood proudly next to what he had referred to as the “vision board”. To Jughead, it strongly resembled the murder board, but with much brighter colors.

“No. Nope. I’ve changed my mind. I’m not doing this.” Jughead threw his hands up, taking a step away.

“Jughead, don’t back out on me now!” Kevin pouted, “I put way too much effort into this for you to change your mind. Besides, I haven’t even explained my vision to you yet!”

“This is way too much Kevin! No one actually expects me to do this.”

“Of course they do! Did you see the way Josh asked Becky last week? He sang an entire song! And Jeff K. got the whole baseball team to help him ask Sarah. This is Riverdale! We take our homecoming proposals very seriously.”

“Archie, back me up, this has to be too much.” Jughead desperately turned to his friend for support.

“No way I’m arguing with Kevin on this one. Sorry Jug.”

Jughead sighed at the lack of support. Maybe his friends were right. And he really didn’t want to disappoint Betty. If this was what she wanted, he would just have to swallow his pride and do it. But he was going to do it his way.

\-----

Betty walked out of her final class of the day and headed toward her locker. She was exhausted. Her chem exam was harder than anticipated, and she was ready to just go home. 

There was a note on her locker. She plucked the card off her locker, opening it.

You’ve had a long day  
I have a surprise  
So go to the diner  
That makes the best fries  
-J.J.

Betty smiled. A surprise? This was certainly unexpected. She wondered what Jughead had planned. One thing she knew for sure: the diner with the best fries could only mean one place.

\-----

Betty opened the door of Pop’s diner, stopping short at the entrance. The entire diner had been made over. Twinkle lights lined the walls, and there was music playing. Jughead stood in the center of it all, a bouquet of lilies in his hands.

“Jughead, what is this?”

“Betty,” Jughead blushed, “Will you go to homecoming with me?”

Betty laughed, “What?”

Jughead stammered, surprised at her response, “Um, homecoming? The dance you’ve been planning? Do you want to go? With me?”

Betty approached him, a smile on her face,”I… I thought we already were going together.”

“You did?”

“Well yeah. I mean, we’re dating! And you’ve been helping me with preparations all week.”

Jughead sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “That’s what I’ve said! But Kevin and Archie kept going on and on about how I needed this elaborate proposal.”

Betty threw her head back in laughter, throwing her arms around Jughead’s neck, “You took advice from Kevin and Archie? Wow, you must have really wanted to impress me.”

Jughead smirked, “What can I say? I just want to give you everything you want.”

“I just want you, Jughead.” Betty smiled, giving him a gentle peck on the lips, “But this is pretty spectacular.”

“Kevin wanted to do a flash mob in the cafeteria. I managed to talk him down to all of this.”

“This is so much better than a flash mob. We can save that for Joaquin.” Betty joked, “Although, can I make one suggestion?”

Jughead raised his eyebrows, “You just can’t help yourself can you?” He laughed, “Alright, what is it?”

“If you’re going to bring me to Pop’s, you should really have milkshake ready.”

Jughead raised his eyes in mock offense, “Did you really think I would do all of this and not think of food? Look at the booth to your left.”

Betty turned her head, gasping at the sight of a plate of fries set between two perfect vanilla milkshakes. Jughead really did think of everything.

“I suppose,” Betty said, sliding into the booth and plucking the cherry off one of the milkshakes, “That I can go to homecoming with you.” She winked.

Jughead grinned, sliding wordlessly into the booth and wrapping his arm around her. Suddenly, he frowned, “You’re not going to expect this kind of thing for every school dance, are you?”

Betty smirked, placing a gentle kiss on Jughead’s cheek. 

“Oh, I expect nothing less.”


End file.
